Child's Play
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Molly and Jamie find themselves age switched, thanks to a run in with a mutant. Molly and Remys relationship hits an awkward bump in the road because of this, leaving them unsure of how to deal with it. 42nd story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: Had trouble coming up with a plot and this hit me while watching the aging backwards episode of Futurama (one of my faves) and then the plot from Sailor Moon about Usagi and Chibi-Usa switching ages came to mind. (Don't worry, I took only that element from the plot and used it for my own devices.) I told myself I didn't want to use a certain trope too many times (IE reverse aging, body switching), because otherwise things would get boring fast, so I try to limit stuff like that to just twice now. Hope you like it! Please read and review!

* * *

"Wheeeeee!"

"Woaahhhhh!"

"Eeeeiiiii!"

The entire school had taken a Saturday to go to the fall fair. There were the usual amusments like games of skill, bobbing for apples, pie eating contests, prize for the biggest zucchini and rides such as bumper cars and the like. Molly and some of the other kids were enjoying the bumper cars. Molly's red car rammed into Jamie's yellow one, back into Kitty's pink one, then head on into Kurt's blue one. Molly laughed, having lots of fun. Fun hadn't been on the list lately with so much serious stuff going on what with Molly losing her memory, then everyone thinking Molly and Remy were dead, then Remy getting kidnapped by Sinister (as well as Molly driving everyone nuts worrying about it).

WHAM! Remy's black car rammed into Molly's side, making her body shake inside the car, as well as her eyes rolling around in her skull-in a good way. Molly grinned, backing up her car to ram into Remy. They continued bumping into each other for a few minutes until Scott's care finally bumped Remy out of the way. Remy slumped over the steering wheel grumpily as he glared at Scott from across the large circle, to which Scott just Smirked in a snarky way.

"You guys are trying to _flirt_ with _bumper cars_" Kitty yelled over the noise, being nearest to Molly.

Molly just stuck her tongue out at Kitty. Obviously, _some people_ just didn't understand.  
The ride soon ended and everyone exited and the next set of customers was let on. The kids gathered together in a small throng with the younger kids up front and the older ones in the back. Remy and Molly brought up the rear.

"We'll have to go on that again later," Scott smiled.

"What's that? Do I hear Scott actually having _fun_?" Remy smirked, cupping a hand to his ear as Molly walked beside him.

"I can have fun just like everyone else," Scott said.

"And that's why we're going on the tunnel of love next. We'll catch you guys later," Jean pulled Scott into the long line for the ride.

"Maybe we should take a cue and hang back for a while?" Remy looked at Molly with a grin.

"And leave Fuzzy and Hyper in charge? Yeah. Right," Molly said of Kurt and Kitty, scoffing, "Someone has to look after the younger kids."

"We're not babies!" Jamie protested.

"We can take care of ourselves!" Heather chimed in.

"Let us walk around on our own. We'll be good," David pleaded.

The younger kids ranged in age from twelve to fifteen, so they weren't little kids. Molly just had a surprisingly over protective (and worry-wart) side when it came to their safety, considering how she felt about kids.

The four older kids looked at each other and considered it for a moment.  
"Stay together and don't talk to strangers. If _anything_ happens, call one of us on the communicators," Kurt said.

"Be considerate and don't run!" Molly yelled as they ran off into the huge amusement park.

"For someone who doesn't want kids, you sure can act motherly," Kitty remarked.

"Whatever," Molly rolled her eyes, "Meet you guys later." Molly waved as her and Remy walked off.

"So where do you want to-" Molly was interrupted by Remys mouth. Remys delicious, soft, warm, amazing mouth. Molly reached out and playfully pulled the lapels of his trench coat to her, wanting him even closer.

"Get a room!" A male stranger shouted at them.

"Mmmmm," Remy put his arms around Mollys waist.

"Mmmmm," Molly agreed, reaching up run her fingers through the back of his hair.

Things lasted like this for a few minutes. Long enough to enjoy it, but not enough to get more people yelling at them.

"Seriously, where do you want to go?" Molly continued her question.

"I didn't really want to go anywhere Cherie," Remy admitted, "I just wanted to be alone with _you_."  
He reached over and rubbed her neck, making Molly melt. She bit her lip, squeeing and giggling happily for a moment.

"That's cool, but I'm itching for some caramel apples...and some apple cider...and some apple pie," Molly started practically drooling over the thought of autumn foods.

"You're getting a tiny bit hungry, got it," Remy winked with a smile, "I'm getting hungry myself."

* * *

Molly was half-way finished with a caramel apple and Remy was starting his second as they sat at a picnic table among romantic twinkling lights and a live band. "We'll have to buy some cider to bring home. It was really good," Molly said.

"And some pie. I don't think I've had pie that good in years," Remy said.

"Easy or your going to lose those abs of yours," Molly grinned, "Meanwhile, I'll have to cut back on the sugar...as soon as January comes around. I don't need to _gain_ anymore weight. I already gained like five pounds last month."

"Really?" Remy questioned.

"You didn't notice? It's five pounds!" Molly said loudly.

Remy made a "Pshh" sound before saying, "So what? You look fine to me. Sexy, as always."

"You say that, but even you have limits as to what's attractive," Molly replied.

"Limits, sure, but I wouldn't just up and leave for, er, petty reasons," Remy stumbled over his words, "Wether it was five pounds or twenty, you're still my girl."

"You _sure_ about that?" Molly lowered her eyelids in a sideways look, tilting her head, straight-faced.

Remy raised his eyebrows, thinking the question over. Except he didn't have time to answer because their communicators crackled to life. Jamie's voice was on the other end.

"Jamie to anyone. We've got a big problem and we need help now! We're near the...the funnel cake stand."

"Crap," Molly said as they ran to the stand which was in the middle of the grounds, "I knew we couldn't leave them alone. See? See?! This is why they need supervision."

"Yeah, you might have a point," Remy agreed.

* * *

The X-Men arrived to see the younger kids facing off against a huge guy. He was bulky with muscles and about tall as Piotr, bald as a billiard ball with a thick auburn mustache. The huge man held a wispy young blond girl no older then thirteen by the wrists.

"This guy was trying to kidnap her," Jamie said, "We got him on the ropes, but we're really outmatched here."

"Let me go!" The girl protested, "My dad can't do anything for you. Taking me isn't going to solve anything!"

"That's where you're wrong kid," The man said, "It'll give him some incentive to pay my boss."

"How about you stop picking on little girls and settle this like a real man," Remy said as he twirled his staff.

"You mutants don't have any say in this," The man said, "So back off!" He jerked the girl back so that she winced.

Molly was about to go full on grizzly bear and bust up that guys butt for trying to kidnap a child, but something unexpected happened. Everyone started glowing bright pink and sparkly. And floating in mid-air.

"Um, oookay," Kitty said.

The distraction was enough for Rogue-the closest to the man-to vault herself over and touch the guy to get him unconscious while Molly pulled the girl away. After getting her away, Molly and the girl floated near Jamie, enough for Molly to brush up against him. Right in that moment, everyone stopped glowing and floating, falling to the ground in a heap on top of one another.

"Owww!" Was the unanimous feeling among everyone.

"Sorry Jamie," Molly said, looking at Jamie.

Except it wasn't Jamie she was looking at. It was a man.

"Jamie?!" Molly yelped.

"What?" Jamie's now deeper voice asked, "WHAT?!" He yelped.  
The multiples he'd produced from falling onto the ground looked at each other with Jamie's same expression of shock.  
After standing up, they disappeared into thin air like normal.

Molly's face fell and she suddenly had a doomed feeling wash over her. She stood up and looked down at herself. Her clothes were baggier and her body had obviously changed. "Not again. Never again. Not _now_," Molly put a hand to her face, wincing.

She looked...up...at Jamie. Now he was nineteen; tall and sturdy looking with a face that was now more handsome and manly than cute and boyish. His clothes were now too small for his tall frame, since he was easily as tall as Remy and Scott.

"I'm grown up? Cool!" Jamie marveled, looking down, "Molly, you look weird. What just happened?"

Molly just groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead. "Someone shoot me."

* * *

"Thunk"  
"Thunk"  
"Thunk"

"Why-why-why-why-whyyyyyyy?!" Molly said, stopped from hitting her head against the back of the seat ahead of her inside the X-Van.

Remy cleared his throat. That was all. That tiny action cause Molly to slowly turn her head to look over at him with  
doom and hopelessness and anger in her eyes. "_What_?" Molly growled darkly.

"Nothing. Tickle in my, um, my throat," Remy stammered.

"Right. You're just as upset about this as I am," Molly said. She was now fifteen. Unbearable, agonizing, troublesome fifteen. She couldn't do _anything_ with Remy. Being in Sabertooth's body was comfortable compared to this. At least then Remy would look at her. Remy had avoided his gaze for over twenty minutes now. That was not a good sign. He had only mumbled, "It'll be okay Cherie," after the change and left it at that. Molly yearned for his attention, or just some sign that she in this younger body didn't completely disturb and unsettle him. Molly wanted some reassurance that Remy still loved her, even like this, because on the inside it was still her.

"You're right. It's upsetting," Remy continued looking ahead and not at Molly, "I just wish Jamie would settle down. He's a bit too happy about all this."  
Jamie was in the backseat with his feet propped up on the empty seat ahead of him, talking and laughing with his friends, reveling in his new adult body. It disgusted Molly. How dare he enjoy it. Even a little. It was so infuriating! It was absolutely making her blood boil. She wanted to go back and yell at him, but it wouldn't do any good, and there was really no point. It wasn't anyone's fault that the young girls powers suddenly emerged or what they were or even that Molly and Jamie had gotten involved. The result was the risk of being a super hero, Molly realized. She had to take the bad with the good, no matter how bad things got.

"Remy," Molly grabbed his hand, at which Remy immediately looked creeped out, obvious from the look on his face-wide eyes and a show of grit teeth. Molly dropped his hand. "_Remy_, level with me. You know why you're upset, just admit it." Molly wanted to wince at the sound of her voice. It was higher and pretty childish, not at all how she usually sounded. Remy made a sour face, "Alright. I'm upset because you're a child and I can't even look at you without feeling weirded out and sad. I love you, you know that, but...but maybe this is one of my limits. Maybe you were right before."

"I'm never right!" Molly shrieked, making everyone else in the car jump and then stare at her in surprise, "Come on. Please...I don't want you to...you _still_ love me." Things had quickly gone

from awkward to serious. It was making Molly feel like crying.

Silence.

"You're right. I still love you and there's only one you, wether you're nineteen or fifteen," Remy sucked in a breath, "I'll just have to remember that. I'm sorry. I'm not sure what we're going to

do now, but whatever happens I'll be right here with you...sweetheart."

Molly finally smiled. "See? That was all I wanted. Support."

She reached out and grabbed his arm to snuggle, but immediately felt Remy stiffen up. Molly looked up to see that Remy had the weirdest look on his face. As if he'd tasted something awful, but had to say he loved it, except in actuality wanted to throw up.

Molly heaved out a sigh, letting go. "Fiiiine," She drawled out, huffily crossing her arms and leaning against the car door, "No touching. Great. Why don't I just throw myself out of the car now and save you the trouble of having to be near me."

By this point, no one else was conversing and everyone was just watching the couple argue. Except Scott since he was driving, but he was keeping an ear on the conversation with interest.

"Why don't we talk about this at home. In _private_," Remy glared around him and everyone found something else to do other then pay rapt attention to them.

"Don't blame us," Jamie quipped, "You two haven't fought in, like, forever. We find it interesting."

"Jamie I don't think you should be talking right now," Rogue advised, sitting next to Piotr, "You might make things worse."

Jamie took his feet off the seat and hunkered down, suddenly seeming wary of getting on either Remy or Molly's bad side.  
'That's right little boy, be afraid,' Molly thought, 'Be very, very afraid.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Back at home, Remy and Molly ended up in Remy's room to talk. Remy's uncomfortable ness permeated the air as they sat facing each other on the bed. Molly didn't know what to do to help him feel at ease. She was used to Remy being sad, happy, flirty, even angry, but she didn't know what to do when he felt so awkward. Less so since he felt this way because of _her_. Molly let out a small sigh in all the silence, staring into the floor.

"...I don't get it. You didn't even act like this when I switched bodies. What's going on?" Molly looked at Remy.

"I don't know. I guess things were different before. You didn't love me and now you do. It's hard since I know it's you, and I know how  
you feel and how I feel, but I can't do anything, like kiss you. If it had been me, wouldn't you feel really awkward about it?" Remy frowned.

"I didn't think of that," Molly admitted, "So you're frustrated on top of everything else? I mean, I would be."

"I'm frustrated, but more then anything, I feel like I lost you when you're still here with me. That's what's bugging me," Remy admitted.

"Okay," Molly said, "I understand now and I'm sorry for getting upset. This isn't going to be easy on either of us." Molly moved to kiss Remy on the cheek, but stopped.  
"No...I shouldn't,"She said softly.

Silence again.

Remy reached out and touched the top of Molly's head. "On the plus side, you do make a very precious looking little fifteen year old."

Molly smiled, her heart doing somer-saults. They stood up.

"So, um, now what?" Molly played with her hair.

"It's a few hours until bedtime. We could go play video games or something," Remy suggested.

"I like that idea," Molly said.

* * *

The two played video games until there thumbs were sore. With no kissing, hugging or flirting to be had, there really wasn't much else that they could do at the moment.

They sat on the couch and another awkward silence overtook the room. "What are you guys doing?" Jamie-now wearing properly fitting jeans and a shirt-came in and flopped into the large space between them with his now tall body. The vault was enough to put Molly off balance so that she swayed back and forth.

"Watch it!" Molly snapped.

"Oh what?" Jamie smiled, "Am I rocking the love boat?" He ribbed Molly.

"Rrrrrgh!" Molly growled. She attempted to morph into a tiger, just to show him that she wasn't to be trifled with, but quickly realized her powers were gone. "Crap. Of course my powers don't work anymore."

"Well _duh_," Jamie rolled his eyes with a laugh.

"Jamie, I don't remember you being this annoying," Molly said, "Did getting taller also give your obnoxiousness a growth spurt?"

"Hey midget, just because you can't make-out with Remy now doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone else," Jamie scowled.

Mollys mouth hung open. She couldn't believe that Jamie-sweet Jamie-was copping this kind of attitude with one of his superiors.

She also wanted to kill him.

"RAAAAAGHHH!" Molly made a lunge.

"Easy, easy ma petite," Remy soothed, reaching over and catching Molly in mid-lunge, then cradling her in his arms. He set her on the floor and hauled Jamie from the couch by grabbing his arm.

"Time for you to go," Remy led Jamie outside.

"Nah," Jamie smirked, "I'd rather stay." Jamie yanked his arm out of Remys grip and went and took up the whole couch by laying on it, switching on the TV and starting to channel surf.

Molly glared at him with the gleam of a thousand knives.

"Quit glaring and go find somewhere else to pout, squirt," Jamie waved Molly away like a pesky fly.

Mollys face was starting to turn bright red with anger as she clenched her fists tight. So tight it felt like the tendons in her hands would tear apart. She was upset enough that she started to shake.

"Come on," Remy put an arm around Molly, "We'll go back to my room."

Inside Remys room, Remy sat down on the bed while Molly stood, pacing lividly, as if she couldn't stay still.

"I can't believe him!" Molly shouted, "That girls powers better change personality, because if not, then Jamie is acting like a huge aggravating, irritating, _jerk_!"

"It took a lot not to knock the stupid out of him back there," Remy admitted, "I'm sure once you two are back to normal, he'll be back to being himself. He's just got a big head right now because he thinks he's all grown up. Going from fifteen to nineteen can really boost a guys ego. You have to remember that-normally-he's growing up. All boys go through phases like this."

"Phases like what?" Molly stopped pacing and looked a bit confused.

"He thinks he's always right and has to have the last word. He acts stupid and boarish. Always out to impress girls. Working out a lot, gussying up, and at this point he's probably getting very concerned about his body," Remy held his chin thoughtfully, reminiscing.

"Too much information," Molly blanched, "Well if he's going to act like that, I'm going to stay out of his way for a long, long while."

"What? Girls don't go through phases like this?" Remy smirked.

"Hah! We don't go through phases," Molly said, "Once you get your period, every month is a hormonal hurricane! There are no phases."

"Of course," Remy shook his head with a chuckle, "So why don't we go downstairs? I'm thirsty."

Molly smiled up at Remy, feeling relieved. He was starting to get comfortable around her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Dinner time finally came and Molly found herself ravenous for food. In the middle of eating, it hit her-young teenage girls often had voracious appetites. Oh well. She continued shoveling food in her mouth.

"Slow down," Remy said, watching her eat, "You don't want to choke or something."

"Mmm-hmm," Molly said, her mouth full. Since when did brussel sprouts actually taste delicious? Molly swallowed, taking a breath and a break from eating.

"Molly, how are you coping?" The Professor asked.

"I...I'm coping as well as I can," Molly smiled, "It's not easy, but as long as I have Remy and everyone around, I'll be fine." She wanted to hold Remys hand, to squeeze it, but she didn't want to weird him out again. Instead she just put her hand on her lap. She felt empty inside her heart.

"And Jamie?" Charles asked.

"Awesome," Jamie put his hands behind his head with a very irritating smirk.

'He's just going through a phase,' Molly thought, 'There's no reason to go over and slap the smirk off of him.'

After dinner, Remy stretched his arms over his head. When he put them back down, Molly noticed how his biceps bulged underneath the sleeves. Molly licked her lips, suddenly feeling rather lustful at the sight. She roved her eyes over him, feeling more and more emotional over Remy. Or rather, his body.

Remy looked over at her with a weirded out look, eyebrows crinkled and eyes looking concerned. "Petite, what's with the emotional valcano? I feel like I'm in a scene from 'Titanic'."

"Uh, I guess it's like we were saying earlier," Molly said, "Teenagers are weird. I'm back to my peak of hormonal f-feelings and stuff." Molly was embarrassed to be talking about such things in the dining room and not in private, even though most of the kids had left the table by then.

"Hormonal feelings," Remy laughed, "Cherie, that's one way to put things. Okay, you're a mess, I get it. Wow, I thought you loved me before, but now I know how rock stars feel. Your feelings...they won't quit."

Molly blushed in embarrassment. She couldn't seem to _calm down_ at all. She wanted to get Remy out of his shirt and...ohhh boy.

Molly bit her lip. "I think I'd better just go get a shower. I'll see you a little later."

"Better make it a cold one!" Remy called after her.

* * *

Molly changed into pajamas-ones that fit anyway. (Her usual red ones had become far too loose to wear.) She then went to go say goodnight to Remy since she was tired from the emotional day and wanted to go to bed early.

"Going to sleep already my love?" Remy smiled down at her. Mollys heart did double time. She took note that Remy seemed a bit taller and bigger, but it was only her perspective now. It wasn't as if she'd become ridiculously smaller, but fifteen was a step down from her normal age, so there was significant change to be expected. The way she saw Remy now made him strangely more attractive and intensely more masculine-or maybe that was just hormones at it again.

"I know it's early, but it's been a long day," Molly said.

"It's only eight. You sure you don't want to stay up and talk a while?" Remy smiled gently, bending down to be closer.

"I'd love to stay up, but I really am tired. We'll have all day tomorrow," Molly yawned.

"You will get your body back," Remy said, "Trust me."

"Yes," Molly smiled.

The smiling went on for a while, but then Molly realized that tonight they weren't going to have their usual goodnight kiss.

"Uh, so...I guess no kiss goodnight, um, this time." Molly rubbed her arms, looking at the floor, then back up to Remy.

"Not in the usual way, no," Remy bent down again, kissing Molly on the forehead, "Except there's a loophole for everything."

Molly laughed happily as Remy hoisted her up enough to kiss his own forehead. He set her back down. "Maybe we can do something fun tomorrow," Remy said, "Go to the movies or the zoo or something."

"I'd like that. I'll see you at breakfast," Molly said.

"I love you Molly," Remy smiled.

"I love you too Remy," Molly smiled.

Molly woke up to the sound of...singing. Remy singing outside of her room. She went to her door and opened it to see Remy singing with a tray of breakfast and the cutest stuffed tiger in his arms. Molly grinned from ear to ear. Okay, Remy was officially back to normal.

"...You're my sunshine," Remy ended the song, "Good morning ma beautiful cherie."

Molly giggled, happy. "Good morning. Breakfast looks _yummy_!"

Breakfast wasn't the only thing that looked yummy. Remy's black shirt seemed extra tight on his sinewy frame. His legs were lean looking in  
blue jeans. His face was still towering over her, but it was gorgeous. Beyond gorgeous. Stunningly, amazingly, handsome.

'Please let this be over with soon,' Molly thought. Normally she did think all that of Remy, but not _this_ intensely. It was ridiculous and distracting.  
Not to mention the _constant_ want to see him shirtless and make-out with him.

"Cherie, you're drooling, and I don't think it's over the food," Remy grinned.

"Well...it's your fault for being so...so you," Molly feigned a scowl, then smiling and letting him inside. They sat on the bed and Molly started eating. Remy went and got his own tray, joining her shortly.

"So where do you want to go today?" Remy asked, "The zoo? The mall? We could drive up to Vermont for the day even."

"Vermont sounds fun, I've never been," Molly said, "Anything interesting there?"

"There's a lot of shops. Some nice restaurants. You'll like it," Remy said.

"Okie-dokie," Molly nodded.

They finished breakfast and started to head out, only to run into Rogue and Piotr upon exiting Molly's room.  
"Hi guys," Molly waved, "What are you doing?"

"_Nothing_!" Rogue seemed more defensive then usual.

Molly cocked her head with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, that's totally not suspicious," Molly then smirked, "So how was the _date_ last night?"

Remy had egged on Peter to ask Rogue to the fair earlier in the week. Molly was going to get a lot of mileage out of it, as sort of payback  
for _everyone_ being nosy about her and Remy getting together back in the day. It was fun being the one teasing and prodding someone into a relationship.

"You want me to knock you out so you can be unconscious as well as under age?" Rogue threatened.

Oh, right, this was _Rogue_ she was trying to tease and embarrass. Not the smartest idea. Molly quickly zipped behind Remy for protection.  
"Um, never mind!" Molly smiled sheepishly.

"We enjoyed ourselves very much, thank you," Piotr was more polite about it.

"Any plans to go out again?" Remy smiled, trying to pick up where Molly left off.

"Don't push it," Rogue glared at Remy.

The four of them stood in silence for some time. As per usual, Molly couldn't resist poking the proverbial badger.

She stepped back out from behind Remy to be beside him again.  
"So if you guys went out again, would that qualify you to be called a couple?" Molly smirked.

"I don't know," Rogue's smile was vicious, "I do know that _I_ got to kiss Remy long before you ever did."  
Rogue pulled Peter down the hallway while Molly was left standing there with her jaw on the floor.

"Wh...wh...WHAT?!" the yell could be heard in the next galaxy over, "What year, month and day did THAT happen?!"

While Molly was distracted by angrily glaring down the hall at Rogue with all the bright hot intensity of a thousand suns, Remy tried to sneak away. He was only a few yards down the hallway behind Molly when turned around said, "Freeze, Mister." Mid-step, Remy stopped awkwardly. He whirled around, seemingly unprepared to face the music; His face said it all.

"Cherie, it was nothing," He held up his hands, "Please, calm down."

"Don't you 'Cherie' me," Molly glared up at him, hands on her hips and in full pissed off-mode, "I want an explanation and I want one now."

"Can we at least talk about it in the car? You're drawing...attention," Remy said, his eyes darting around to the many students who stopped in the  
hallway to witness this new fight.

"Fighting again? Twice in one week, that's a new record," Bobby Smirked, standing next to Sam.

"Shut-up Bobby!" Remy and Molly yelled in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Molly reluctantly agreed to continue their trip to Vermont for the day, if only so that they could talk privately without any interruption or gawkers watching them fight. Remy took his time to explain everything. How once, long ago, Rogue had been under the mental control of a powerful mutant. How she'd broken into Magneto's base, taking out all the original Acolytes single handedly and when she attacked Remy, it had ended in a simple peck on the lips to knock him out, disabling the agile young man the only way she could.

Molly had believed the story and accepted it, but that didn't mean she was going to forgive Remy easily.

"I don't even understand why you're mad. It wasn't even my fault!" Remy said on the way home. They had spent a few hours in Vermont, but barely talked to each other for the whole trip.

"We're all friends. When you're all friends, it's kind of important to let each other know what went on in the past, wether it was anyone's fault or not. I know Rogue and she knows me. I don't understand why neither of you said anything about it before."

"Let's see," Remy became irritated, and thus sarcastic, "Because it lasted two seconds and meant absolutely nothing? You're making a big deal out of this for no reason! I didn't even like it since she made me unconscious. So you really have no reason to be upset."

Molly frowned, then scowled, looking out the window in silence.  
"So you never had any feelings for her?"

Remy parked the car, raising an eyebrow. He looked to be thinking it over.

"Well?" Molly questioned.

"If you want me to be completely honest, yes, I found Rogue attractive. I might've even had a little crush on her," Remy admitted, "That doesn't matter now because I love _you_. I couldn't love anyone else more. No matter what happened, it's past tense. You're my future Molly."

"...I'm still mad at you," Molly said simply.

Remy sat there with wide eyes as Molly got out of the car. He quickly became angry. He flew out of the car, rushing behind Molly, catching up to her in no time.

"Now hang on," Remy grabbed her arm, pulling her back a bit more roughly then he meant to.

"Ow!" Molly yelped, "Remy let go! That hurts!"

Remy dropped Molly's arm. "Sorry. I just don't understand what your problem is. I pour my heart out to you-say you're the only one for me-and you're _still_ mad?"

"Think about it," Molly said, starting to feel annoyed at being in such a young body during a delicate, serious conversation that could effect her future with Remy, "We all live together and we've been dating for so long now. If things were different and, say, Peter had kissed me once and I didn't tell you, how would that make you feel?"

"I'd be jealous, sure, but I wouldn't hold it against you," Remy said, "If there's anything you've taught me, it's that the past can be forgiven."

Molly looked at the ground, feeling ashamed, among other things. "I don't know Remy. I see what you mean, but I've got to think this over. I...I love you, but this is really hard for me."

"...Okay, but just remember how I feel," Remy turned around and headed back to the garage, presumably to be alone with his thoughts.

Molly went back inside and headed to her room. She allowed herself to cry, frustrated over everything that was going on. Even when they made up again, there wouldn't be any kissing or anything.

The thought of this only made her cry more and harder as she choked out a sob, a hand going over her mouth. She lay on her front, soaking her pillow with tears.

'I love you so much, Remy,' Molly thought, 'If we can't be together while I'm like this...what's the point?'

Molly cried herself out, breathing hard. She wiped her face with a towel that was on the floor, fighting the urge to throw up into it, she was under such distress. She went to go find Remy.

In the garage, she almost knocked Remy to the ground in a hug-well, not really.

"I'm sorry. I forgive you. I shouldn't have gotten mad. You've been sticking with me this whole time and I go and get mad as you. I was just so pissed off with everything going on..." Molly trailed.

"Yeah," Remy agreed, "Maybe I made a mistake in not telling you. I know how things like this upset you. I still stand by what I said-it didn't mean anything."

"No, no. You were right and I was wrong," Molly said, "As always."

They stood there, unsure of what to do. Molly went ahead and hugged Remy again, but in a friendly way, standing on her toes a moment so as not to feel so dwarfed. Remy hugged back.

"You're not always wrong," Remy smiled, "Just some of the time."

Molly stuck out her tongue at him.

Without warning, Kitty phased through the side of the garage, running right into Molly and knocking her to the ground accidentally.

"AHHHH!" Kitty screamed.

"AHHHHhhh!" Molly shrieked.

"Sorry," Kitty got up and helped Molly from the floor, "I had to come find you two right away. Jamie is gone! He took one of the cars out about a half hour ago. We tried to reach you, but you turned everything _off_." Kitty glared a little, pouty.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Remy said, "We can take my car and go look for him." The got in Remy's car and drove.

"I can't believe he'd take one of the cars," Molly was aghast, "He hasn't even had a lesson yet!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Kitty said, "I'm sure Bobby taught him a thing or two when everyone was busy."

At that, Molly's reaction was some intense, heavy guilt. Someone might get killed in a car accident today if only because she and Remy were making-out at some point instead of making sure Jamie

wasn't getting impromptu driving lessons from Bobby.

"Hey, we'll find him," Remy glanced at Molly as he drove, "We always do when stuff happens."

"I hope so," Molly said quietly.

* * *

Sometime later, they found Scott's car smashed into a streetlight, completely totaled with the hood crunched in half and the windshield gone, and Jamie talking to a police officer on the sidewalk. Jamie looked lost, confused and terrified as he he stood there staring into the ground. His face was pale and Molly could see that he was even shaking.

The kids ran up to him.

"He's in our care," Remy explained, "We'll take care of everything."

"We're going home and you're going to be grounded for life," Molly started, furious yet relieved, "You should be happy you're still alive to be punished!" The the punishments sounded amusing and meaningless coming from Mollys tiny body in such a young voiced, but it wasn't something she could help. When she got upset, she got vocal.

"Like _you_ have the authority to ground _me_," Jamie snarked, getting cocky.

"Molly has the authority to do whatever she wants," Kitty chimed in, "No matter what's going on, she's still older then you are Jamie. So knock it off with the attitude and shape up!"

Molly and Remy stared at Kitty, shocked. She was never so snappish.

"What? He had it coming," Kitty looked at them with the kind of pouty scowl only she could give.

They piled into the car and drove home.

"Go upstairs," Remy said to Jamie, "Scott and everyone would like to have a talk with you."

"...Yes sir," Jaime murmered, finally sounding more like a fifteen year old again.

"Well that was eventful," Molly crossed her arms.

"You can say that again," Kitty brushed her bangs out of her face, "I've got to go finish studying. I'll see you guys later."

"But Kitty-" Molly reached out, except Kitty had already vanished on air and up through the ceiling.

"Mmmf," Molly moaned, staring into the floor. Being alone with Remy was just getting a little awkward.

"What? You don't want to be alone with me?" Remy quickly guessed.

"Well...it's kind of awkward, right?" Molly peered up at him.

Remy reached over and rubbed the top of Mollys head. "Awkward, but not unbearable ma Petite. We can still do things together, just subtract the romance. Fun things. Happy things."

"Like shopping?" Molly grinned.

"Like shopping," Remy laughed.

* * *

Sometime later, Molly and Remy arrived at the mall. It was busy, filled with shoppers going from store to store, sale to sale. Molly balked at the throng. She suddenly feared getting lost or jostled around or...or anything.

"M-maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Molly squeaked out in a timid voice.

"Oh come on," Remy slapped a hand on her shoulder so hard it almost knocked Molly to the floor as she winced, "you need some fun. Payday just came. I can buy you whatever you want."

"Yeah, I guess," Molly squirmed out from under Remys huge hand, "You just have to stay with me. I don't want, uh, anything to happen. There's a lot of people around."

"I'll always protect you Molly," Remy had a moment of serious earnestness with a look in his eyes showing that of love and concern. Mollys heart went into her stomach.

"Um, thank you," Molly smiled, "Ah, hey, why don't we grab a pretzel first? I could use a snack."

From the pretzel stand, they went to the CD store, then one of those kitschy knick-nack shops that sold a little of everything. Molly eyed up a lamp with tigers on it, wondering if it was too

expensive. Then _it_ happened.

"Remy? Remy is that you?" A feminine voice called out.

Molly looked over to see a woman approaching Remy. An amazingly beautiful woman, in fact. Probably one of the most elegant, classy looking women Molly had ever seen. The lady was almost Remys height with long, wavy copper colored hair that shined, very fair skin and light blue eyes. Her height was complimented by an envious hourglass figure.

Molly felt sick inside. Obviously this was one of Remys old girlfriends.

"Samantha? Uh, hi there," Remy waved. Samantha swept him up into a big hug, making Mollys blood boil. (Remy hadn't made any move to pull away.)

"It's been so long since I've seen you," Samantha said, "How are you?"

"Fine. Good. How are you?" Remy said. Molly couldn't read his face.

"I'm doing really well," Samantha smiled, "What are you doing with yourself these days?"

Molly watched them make conversation for a few minutes. Remy didn't look nervous, but he didn't look happy either. It seemed impossible to figure out what was going through his head.

"Well I've gotta go," Samantha smiled, "Maybe we can go out again sometime?"

"Actually I have a girlfriend now," Remy explained.

"Oh? Is she here?" Samatha asked.

"Uh, she's kind of...away right now. Maybe if we run into each other again, you'll get to meet her," Remy said.

"Oh, okay," Samantha said.

Molly decided to make an appearance, just to see what Remys reaction would be. " Remy, what are you doing?" Molly quickly appeared in front of them.

Remy looked surprised for a second, but quickly hid it. "Who's this?" Samantha smiled at Molly, patting her head, "She's so cute!"

"Er, this is...this is..." Remy faltered.

"Just a friend. Remy works at The Xavier Institute. We go there together. I'm Molly," Molly said confidently.

"It's nice to meet you Molly. Keep this guy on his toes, okay? I've got to go. See you around Remy," Samantha waved, leaving the store.

Remy and Molly stared at each other in silence for a few moments. "You're not going to get all mad again, right cherie?" Remy said, self-assured.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm annoyed with her," Molly said, "Hugging you like that. Who does she think she is?"

"Samantha was always very clingy," Remy said, "But it's all over now. Don't let it get to you. Did you find anything?"

"I can't not let it get to me," Molly pouted, "I did find a couple of things."

They paid and left the store.

"I mean, I'd never actually _met_ one of your old girlfriends before," Molly wouldn't let it go, "You know? She was, like, everything I expected  
and then some. Completely _beyond_ beautiful. I've never seen such clean skin. And, jeez, those _eyes_!" Besides the fact that Molly was now younger, just looking at Samantha made her feel downright ugly in comparison.

"She did have eyes you could lose yourself in," Remy admitted with a slow smile. Molly gave him a slightly irritated look. "Except," Remy continued, "She was a shop-a-holic and almost ran me into some huge debts. Not to mention she was overly organized, overly scheduled, a flirt, a partier and whenever we went out she always smelled like tequila and lysol."

"So you didn't _love_ her then?" Molly was anxious.

"No!" Remy yelped, "We went out for a few months, that's it. She was gorgeous and sweet, but not for me."

"Mm-hmm," Molly said. They stopped walking, stopping in a quiet inlet near the emergency exits.

Remy turned to face Molly.  
"Molly, we're going to do whatever it takes to get you back to normal. Please don't be jealous. I could run into a hundered girls I used to be with and it wouldn't mean anything. Like I said before, you're all I need. All I want. When things are right again, I know I'll love you even more because of this experience. I don't want to lose you just because of this and I'm not going to."

Molly hugged Remy tight.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

"Oh no," Molly groaned. Her phone was ringing while they shopped in another store. She had taken it out and looked at it, only to see that it was the usual call from her family.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Remy wondered.

"And say what? I sound fifteen because...I am fifteen?" Molly squeaked, "I can call them back when this nightmare is over with."

"Why don't you let me handle it," Remy snatched the phone from her hand before Molly could protest.

What the heck? What was Remy going to say?!

"Hi, this is Remy. Molly's a bit pre-occupied at the moment," Remy answered cheerily.

Apparently he'd gotten over his "talking-to-the-family" nervousness.  
There was a pause.

"We're doing good. Just out at the mall spoiling my perfect angel,"

Sheesh, that was just going to give Mollys older sibling ammunition to use against her later. Molly gave Remy a look that said "tone it down" loud and clear.

Another pause.

"Yeah, we'll have to make plans to come out soon. Yes, she's doing well. Mm-hmm. No..."

No what?

"Yeah...yes. No, I won't let her run me broke. Okay, nice talking to you too. Thanks. Bye," Remy clicked the phone off, handing it back to Molly.

"Perfect angel? I'm not going to live that down! And what we're you talking about the whole time?!" Molly moaned.

"Sorry, but that is how I think of you, you know," Remy ran a hand over her head, "We didn't talk about much. Just how we were doing.  
The weather. If I was still working and doing okay. Normal things."

"Uh-huh. Normal things. Nothing like, 'Have you picked out a ring yet?' or something?" Molly raised an eyebrow.

"Um, no. Have they been asking?" Remy had to wonder.

"Er, teasing. _Just_ teasing," Molly said, instantly regretting saying that, "I just, you know, didn't want you to think anyone was, um, serious."

"Well I guess it's only natural. We've been going out a year already," Remy put his hands in his pockets, continuing to walk through the store.

"Yeah, but I only just got to...you know...being really in love with you," Molly blushed, "I know with most people all it might take is a year, but  
I think for us, if things go that far, it'll take a bit longer.-Especially if we keep having problems like _this_." Molly waved her hands over  
her younger body.

"That's true," Remy smiled, "You know what they say though. Good things come to those who wait."

* * *

A week ran by. Molly woke up one morning and got dressed because she had to go down for tests _again_. Hank had been taking blood samples, poking and prodding her left and right quite often in the past week, but nothing had given them any results to get Molly or Jamie back to normal.

"Ready?" Remy was waiting outside the door. Of course he'd been with her for every test.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Molly looked at the floor with a loud sigh, then smiling a little, trying to keep her chin up. They walked to the elevator.

Molly couldn't help but stare at Remy. It had been a week with no hugging, kissing or anything. Remy didn't exactly flirt either, but he did try to get around the squick factor by showing love in his own way. Calling Molly perfect, sacred, beautiful. An angel, sweet, darling. "Cherie", "Sweetheart", "Couer".

Sometimes it made Molly feel better, but other times it made her feel worse. Beyond miserable.

This morning though, Molly was feeling steady and happy. If only because Remy had a surprise on the horizon for after the test was finished.

"Why don't you have a seat on the table while I finish up, Molly," Hank said, poking his head out from the divided side of the room.

Molly sat on the table while Remy leaned against it.

"I have to say Cherie, you're brave for coming in here so many times. I can't stand being in here to get a flu shot, but you're taking it with lots of courage," Remy smiled.

"Uh, sure, but I don't think courage is the right word. More like desperation," Molly winced.

"No. It's definitely courage," Remy said seriously.

Molly actually smiled bigger this time.

"So, do I get a hint about the surprise?" She wondered. Remy had promised her a surprise when the tests were finishing the night prior, being  
very tight-lipped and mysterious about the whole thing.

"No hints! Not one! I didn't tell anyone, so you can't weasel it out of Kurt or Kitty either," Remy grinned mischievously.

"You got me something expensive?" Molly guessed, excited for the first time in a week.

"No hints," Remy insisted.

"You're taking me somewhere?" Molly smiled.

"If you're going to go on about it, we won't go out for ice cream afterwards," Remy said, ruffling her hair.

"That isn't fair," Molly said, "I'll be quiet about it though. If just for ice cream."

"That's my girl," Remy reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Inside Molly missed his touch, wanting more, but she couldn't show it.

After a few moments, Hank came back and started administering tests.

Breathing, heart rate, blood pressure and the like were all normal. Then it came time for the poking, prodding, EKG and lots of other fun things. Most of which required Molly to (unfortunately) change into a dressing gown. It had quickly become old hat for her, but she still longed for Remy to stay.

"I wish you could, uh, stay," Molly expressed the thought, smiling embarrassed.

Remy leaned in closer.  
"Cherie, I wish that too, but I'm sure we'd both be more comfortable about it if you were your right age instead," he then grinned, "So maybe it'll be something to plan for later. You, me, bedroom, candles. Slinky lingerie," He let out a feral growl with a twinkle in his red eyes, "Can't picture a better way to celebrate you getting back to normal."

Molly blushed up to her roots-partly since Hank was still standing there-and partly because Remy was a hormonal dork that couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Well...keep talking like that and there won't be an 'us' when I get back to normal!" Molly's already high pitched voice cracked.

"You used to be able to tell when I was kidding," Remy ruffled her hair again, walking away, "Lighten up ma couer."

Molly sighed, huffily, taking off her top while Hank busied himself in the next room.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

"Can I look now?" Molly had her eyes shut for what felt like ages, riding in the car after the appointment as she and Remy headed for the surprise.

"Not yet. Maybe ten minutes more," Remy said.

"Maybe ten minutes? You do know where we're going, right Remy?" Molly said.

"I know where we're going, don't you worry," He said.

Soon enough they arrived at their destination.

"Now you may open your eyes," Remy said.

Molly opened her eyes.

"Aw yeah! The aquarium!-Wait, Bayville has an aquarium?" Molly questioned, looking over at Remy.

"Not exactly. We're in North Salem. Had to drive a while, but we got here," He said.

"Thank you," Molly smiled, hugging him. Remy had taken time out to do this, just to see her smile.

"You're welcome Molly," Remy said.

They exited the car and after paying the fees, were inside the aquarium.

"Where to first?" Remy asked, "Otters, fish, seals? Or maybe grab something to eat? I'm a little hungry after that drive."

"I'm hungry too," Molly said, no longer surprised at her ever ravenous appetite.

They went and got something to eat, sitting down in the Aquarium's cafe. Once they were finished, they started walking around, starting at viewing the otters.

"Uh-oh," Molly looked over to see a few FOH guys going through and scanning people with a device, "Trouble."

"Can't catch a break lately, neh?" Remy said, "We can sneak out the backway."

"Woah, hang on. Don't turn down a good walloping on my account," Molly grinned with a wink and a corny thumbs up, "We can get them. No sweat."

"You sure you'll be alright?" Remy looked at her, concerned.

"I'll be alright. I think I'm a little faster like this," Molly looked determined.

They briefly collaborated a plan, quickly putting it into action.

It was only four men scoping out the area for mutants, so it was going to be fairly easy for the two of them.

"Hey!" Molly yelled out to them from in front of the entrance to the penguin exhibit, "I know where a mutant is."  
She ran off, giving them a need for chase.

Molly slid behind a pillar, cueing Remy with a one note whistle.

Remy got out his cards from his coat pocket, charging them up with unnecessary flair and dramatics. Molly rolled her eyes as she watched, waiting for the FOH to catch up. For such big guys, they sure weren't fast.

After a few moments, they ran in, surprised to see Remy standing there out in the open.

"Four against one? We'll make short work of him," One man smirked.

"Nah," Remy smiled sneakily, throwing the cards their way.

The men flew against the back wall, but weren't knocked unconscious so easily as Molly and Remy had planned. Instead, the four of them got up, circling Remy with tasers and heavy batons, flailing the weapons around with ease.

"Looks like the mutie bit off more then he could chew," One of them men said.

Remy got out his staff, extending it, ready for a few round-house kicks.

Except Molly was quicker.

She came barreling in riding a large, four wheel floor polisher. Set on high speed. With the hot water setting on. "GERONIMO!" Molly yelled as the floor polisher knocked the Men down like bowling pins. Hot water and foam sprayed all over them as the polisher tumbled through their laying bodies.

"What the-! We're stuck to the floor!" One of the men exclaimed.

Molly stopped the riding polisher and hopped off, coming back to where Remy was standing, a bit away from the mess.  
"Oops! I must've left the soap on the extra sticky setting. Silly me," Molly smirked. She kicked some of the less sticky soap so that it landed on  
the mans mouth, rendering him unable to speak.

Molly looked at Remy, "So We'll tie them up and enjoy the rest of our afternoon?"

"Gladly," Remy smiled. They left the idiots stuck to the floor, leaving them to be dealt with security and the police for disturbing the peace and reckless endangerment of the public.

"You do realize that this might get us into trouble later?" Remy said as they went to another exhibit. He didn't look regretful about it, just cautious.

"Yeah, but wasn't it fun?!" Molly grinned.

* * *

Sure enough, the institute had caught wind of the incident thanks to the early news. So Molly and Remy found themselves getting chewed out the second they got home, in the Professors office.

"Reckless behavior like this isn't what I like to see out of anyone," Charles looked disappointed, "I thought the two of you did know a bit better. You could've gotten hurt. Or worse."

"It was just four guys," Molly said, "Nothing happened."

"That's not the point," Scott chimed in, "The point is that anything could've happened and by now we expected better of you. And Molly, you shouldn't be pulling stunts like this in your  
condition."

Molly rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"No attitude," Jean said, "You know we're right."

"We _know_," Remy said, "Okay, next time we'll just leave. No fuss, no mess."

"None of us should underestimate the friends of humanity," Charles advised, "They may seem like a minor threat, but we've seen what they can do."

"Okay, got it. So what's our punishment? Jet cleaning? Garage work? Bathrooms?" Molly said.

"No punishment this time," Charles said, "Just don't be so over confident in the future. I'd appreciate it."

Molly and Remy left the room, walking down the hall and heading to the kitchen.

"Got off pretty clean, huh?" Molly said.

"Too clean," Remy looked down at her, "I guess they're taking pity on you because...well, you know."

"Yeah. Man, today almost made me forget. I mean, when we were going at it, it was the first time I didn't feel useless. I felt like myself again," Molly smiled a little.

"I'm glad," Remy hugged her from the side before they reached the stairs.

In the kitchen, they found Kurt and Kitty sitting around talking.

"We saw the news. Are you guys okay?" Kitty asked.

"Fine," Remy and Molly said in unison. They shared a look of great affection. Even after everything, they were still on the same wavelength.

"I had fun," Molly said, "Remy did too."

"Only you two," Kurt shook his head slowly with a soft smile.

"So anyway," Kitty said, "We were going to go hit a club tonight if you want to...er..." Kitty looked at the floor, "Sorry. I forgot."

"Could do it," Remy pulled out a chair, straddling it, "We'll just say Molly has a nutrition deficiency. Not lying."

"You," Molly fake-glared, giving Remy a playful shoulder punch, "We'll say I'm a very short, young looking nineteen year old."

Everyone laughed a little. Molly was starting to feel better again.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time. 

* * *

In the end it was decided that Molly and Remy would skip the club and stay home. Another night of TV, video games and getting hopped up on sugar and soda.

"I can't go anymore," Molly lifted her hands from the controller later that evening, her fingers stiff and her thumbs sore.

"You said it," Remy agreed, "I think we can try beating level eight another time." He got up, going and getting his cherry soda from the table and taking a sip.

"You know what I wish right now?" Remy said, not waiting for Molly to respond, "I wish it had been me instead of you. It would be easier on you."

"No!" Molly quickly got up, rushing over and hugging Remy, "No! Don't even say that! It wouldn't have been easier on me."

"Yeah, but if it had been me, you wouldn't be stuck like this," Remy looked at her sadly.

"Why are we even...I don't want to talk about this right now. We were having fun," Mollys voice cracked, tears springing to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.

"We have to talk about it sometime. It's been a week. We're just avoiding the issue," Remy led her to the couch to sit down.

"So? What's there to talk about?" Molly said, "We can't kiss and I can't do half the stuff I used to. End of story."

"No," Remy said, "I can see you're still unhappy. I want to know how I can really make this better for you. There has to be more  
you can do to live life as normal as you can."

"I don't know what that is yet," Molly started crying again, huddling against Remy for comfort.

"We'll figure it out," Remy said, "I promise Molly."

* * *

The days wore on, then the weeks went by. The more time passed, the more Molly gave up hope on the team finding a cure. It seemed next to impossible once they'd passed a month and a half with no results to show for their extensive searches.

Molly had given it a lot of thought. She hadn't been of any use to the X-Men since the day at the aquarium. Not even a little.  
She just spent her days hanging out with Remy and not much else. Kurt was still good company, but Kitty seemed to be drifting. Nothing was making Molly feel good. Molly made her decision.

She went into Remys room mid-morning one day.  
"Molly? What's going on?" Remy sat up from laying on the bed reading.

"It's been over a month," Molly smiled sadly, "I have to face facts Remy. I'm useless here. So, you know, I'm just going to go back to Nevada. Hang out there for a while. Hope things work out for me, um, some other way." Molly cried, the tears just running down her face, but didn't waver in her resolve.

"No," Remy said, taking her by the shoulders, "No! Come on Molly. Don't give up. This isn't like you. We've waited this long..."

"And it's long enough," Molly said, "You can't wait for me forever and I can't wait for you. This is the best choice for us. For everyone."  
Molly pulled away. "You can come down to the jet with me. Everyone is down there waiting."

Remy set his jaw, looking at the floor. It was clear he wanted to beg her to stay, but they both knew it wouldn't do any good. Molly had it set in her mind. "Please," Remy said quietly, "Think about it. Think about what this means."

"I know what it means," Molly said, "No more us. No more school. No more friends.-But all that was gone the second this happened. This will be better for everyone."

"It won't be for me," Remy said, "I need you. I've always needed you. Even if you're younger, you still keep me grounded, happy. You make me a better person, Molly."

"Don't make this harder then it already is," Molly's voice was hoarse as the tears flowed even more. She walked out of the room as fast  
as she could and Remy followed.

They took the stairs instead of the elevator with quick, hurried steps. Molly was running away from everything and Remy was trying to catch something that just wasn't there anymore.

"Reconsider," Remy said in a desperate tone of voice. He wasn't going to be the same with Molly around. Normally he was just fine on his own, he always had been, but now he couldn't be. Not anymore. Molly had changed him. He was half of one whole, forever.

"I have!" Molly whirled around at the third platform before another flight of stairs, "I've thought of every possibility. Everything. This was the only good decision. The logical one. The one where neither of us would get hurt."

"We'll you were _wrong_," Remy looked like he was already out of breath. Feelings overwhelmed his red eyes. Molly quickly looked at the floor and kept walking, avoiding his gaze. She rushed the stairs again.

Soon enough they reached the hanger where everyone was waiting.

"I'll see you guys. Have fun. I'll write," Molly stopped, keeping it short. She boarded the blackbird and Remy ran after her a few seconds too late. He hit the door after it closed, pacing in

circles, rapidly running his hands through his hair in the worst case of frustration. In anger and sadness he paced the floor with no relief in sight.

"How could she do this? How could she even think this was..." He hit a nearby beam. it clanged back, echoing in the large space.  
Everyone watched Remy rather then watch the jet take off.

"It was the only thing Molly could think of to do," Charles wheeled up to Remy, "She could either be happy there or miserable here. Which would you want for her?"

"Molly could've been happy here," Remy frowned, his frustration waning a little.

"Remy," Jean came up to him, "Even if Molly has left, we're not going to just forget about what happened. We're going to keep looking for a way to help her. The X-Men don't abandon their own. When...if...we find a cure, we'll get Molly back. We will."

Remy didn't say anything. He just stormed off back upstairs, slamming his door and staying in his room for the rest of the day. 

* * *

A whole week passed by. Remy had left message after message on Mollys phone with no answer. He hadn't slept well and didn't have a good appetite. Everyone else had accepted her choice whole heartedly, but he wouldn't. He couldn't.

Remy had done everything in his power to make her happy under such awful circumstances.

Everything, he realized, laying on his bed still fuming, except help search for a cure.

"So if that's what I have to do, I'll do it," Remy said to the air. He got up and got to work.

Remy spent days of doing things no one else had thought to do. Going around to back alleys and ferreting out information, calling in favors, looking into rumors. It took a few weeks, but he found Molly's cure, her salvation, in a little village in Brazil. There was a mutant boy who's power was aging people up or down. It was so unusual, but it was just what they needed. The problem was trying to convince Molly to go there after she'd given up hope. Hope wasn't an easy thing to get back once you lost it.

Remy was determined though to do anything to have Molly back in his life.

Then there was the fact that he was excited. He would get to see Molly again. Wether she was fifteen, nineteen or ninety, his happiness for her hadn't changed at all. He missed her more then anything.

"Now you can't go rushing in like a-" Jean said once they'd drove up to Molly's familys house where she was staying. Except her words fell on deaf ears as Remy hurriedly ran out of the car and up

to the door, ringing the doorbell. Molly opened it.

"Remy?" Mollys mouth hung open.

Remy didn't wait to be invited inside. Instead he pulled Molly up into a hug, swinging her around and setting her down onto the floor gently.  
"Where's the family? I was looking forward to meeting them since I'm here." Remy looked around excitedly with a huge smile on his handsome face.  
He just couldn't keep still, he was abuzz with energy, fidgeting like a little boy who couldn't stay still.

"They're out. What _are_ you doing here?" Molly looked questioning, going and falling back into the couch with a straight face. Remy followed, sitting down but still fidgeting as he tapped his fingers against the arm of the couch. Seconds later, Jean and Scott let themselves inside along with a still grown up Jamie.

"We came to get you back," Remy said, "Molly, we found the cure! It's a kid in Brazil. It won't take long, just a days flight and you'll be back to normal."

"...How can you be sure?" Molly asked, "It seems so unlikely now."

"I searched. I found him. I wasn't going to give up on you, so I gave it everything I had. I told you, I need you. Nothing is going to keep me from you. Not even you leaving," Remy reached out and squeezed her hand for the first time in ages.

Molly looked at the floor.

"Come on Cherie," Remy rolled his head up, annoyed, "What's there to think about? You can stay here and suffer through growing up again or you can come with us and be cured. Be happy."

"What if you're wrong? What if he can't?" Molly said.

"We're not wrong," Jean said, "It all checks out. He can. It won't be easy, but nothing ever is."

"Please Molly? I'm tired of being an adult," Jamie pleaded with her, his eyes looking young, "It's not fun anymore."

Molly let out a loud sigh. "Okay, but this better work. Otherwise I'll have to say goodbye all over again and I don't want to do that."

They locked up the house and piled back into the car, this time with Molly. Remy was so happy he felt like bursting.

* * *

That evening, on the other side of the world they landed in the Brazilian village. It wasn't very modern with concrete shacks with straw roofs and few roads. Chickens were everywhere. Spanish music played loudly from a live band at someone's wedding aways off.

"He's in that house with his parents," Jean pointed to one of the little shacks. Thankfully Jean had telepathically assimilated Spanish the day before.

They went up to it, knocking on a frail looking plank wooden door. A man answered. Jean communicated with him in Spanish, waving a hand to Molly and Jamie. The man smiled, ushering the group inside.

Molly was in her old clothes, anticipating and dreading the next few moments.

Molly and Jamie were introduced to the boy named Emilio, who was no older then thirteen, looking shy with huge, beautiful dark eyes. He smiled and said something.

"He said if he can help you, then that would make him happy. It would make his power a gift and not a curse," Jean translated.  
Molly just smiled, nodding, unsure of what to say.

Emilio said something else.  
"You might feel too hot and in a lot of pain, but just bear with it," Jean said.

Elmilio reached out, putting his hands on Mollys shoulders first.

Molly's first sensation was that it felt like someone set her on fire. Beads of sweat broke out on her forehead and intense pain washed over her.  
It was like her bones were wracked in agony and her skin was being stretched out. When Molly felt like she couldn't take it anymore, sweaty and Shaking, Emilio let go. He said a single word, looking winded himself.

"Done," Jean translated again.

Molly looked herself over for a moment. She had an adult body again and it was great, but she felt incredibly sore all over. Like being pounded with a giant meat mallet. She didn't have much time to process anything because Remy scooped her up into his arms, kissing her so lovingly.

"How do you feel?" Remy asked.

"Sore all over, but very relieved," Molly smiled. Remy set her back down and Molly looked him over, happy that he looked normal to her again. Happy  
that all she felt for him was love and happiness and gratitude.

Jamie was next. Everyone watched as Emilio repeated the process, seeing Jamie shrink and become more lithe. Jamie looked in as much pain as Molly had felt, but it was all going to be worth it in the end. When it was over, Emilio sat down hard in a chair, looking exhausted. His mother handed him a glass of water.

"Jamie!" Molly rushed over and hugged him tight. The kid was a head taller then her, so the hug was little awkward, but Jamie gladly returned it.

"I owe you an apology," Molly said, "I'm sorry. It was selfish of me to leave. To give up. I wasn't even thinking about you, only about myself."

"It was selfish, but I know why you did it," Jamie said, "I felt like giving up too. I'm sorry about how I acted."

Molly smiled, pulling Jamie down for a kiss on the cheek. "Just don't do it again and we're cool."

The two of them went over and group hugged Emilio, thanking him over and over with huge smiles.  
"I just wish we could understand each other," Jamie said.

"That can be arranged," Jean smiled. She closed her eyes, concentrating a moment.

"Oh!" Emilio said, "I know English now! Mama and papa and I all know English now!"

"Call it a thank you gift," Jean said.

Remy walked over, kneeling down to Emilio. "Thank you for everything. You saved Molly and Jamie."

"You're welcome señor," Emilio smiled.

The proceeding hours arranged for Emilio to join them at the school in the coming weeks. They were welcomed to relax after their long journey with drinks and sweet cakes, what little the family had to offer. Molly looked at Remy as they sat together around the indoor fire pit, while everyone talked and laughed, with his arm around her waist.

"So...you and Rogue," Molly smirked.

"Again Cherie? I thought we had this se-" Remy was interrupted by Molly pulling him down for an electrifying kiss.

"It's settled, but if any girl kisses you again, she'll have to deal with _me_," Molly furrowed her brow, straight faced.

"Dieu. Yes. Noted," Remy sat there surprised, with his eyes wide. Remy was Molly's and nothing was going to change that.


End file.
